


For Now and Always

by Woniebat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Romance, mammon has a nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: Mammon goes to his nest to isolate from his brothers beratement only to find someone else has been there, and is there.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	For Now and Always

Today was  _ rough. _

Mammon knows full well he lets his brothers bully him; it's become somewhat of a way for them to cope and while he knows the rest of his brothers, even Lucifer, couldn't take being an emotional punching bag, he still has limits too.

He hides away in these moments, and indulges in his sin a little... excessively.

Ages ago Mammon found his own little hideout, a little entrance hidden away in Devildom covered by brush and stones that leads into an odd little cave he filled with his most prized treasures over the centuries.

A nest of pure comfort to him.

But now...

"That's a lil' weird…"

There's new things in his nest, his  _ sanctuary _ , And while Mammon may not have been the most observant among his brothers but he  _ knows _ what's in his nest and these weren't there before; even if they did belong there they were completely out of his arrangement of organized chaos.

The hair on the back of his neck bristles.

**_Who was in here?_ **

The resounding ring from coin piles toppling over each other catches his attention. His head whips around to the source, his breath shallow in anger, panic, and even fear.

" **_WHO IS IN HERE!?"_ **

His voice reverberates over the ceiling, toppling more fragile towers of gems and coins but he still rushes to the site of the first sound, his breath catches in his throat before he can yell again.

His intruder looks at him with wide, fearful eyes.

" _ MC? _ "

" _ Mammon!?" _

He could feel his heart break; could they really not tell it was him through the panic  _ he created. _

"Hey MC, MC. It's me; I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I thought you were- ya could've been someone else here."

He could feel tears pooling over as he saw MC doing the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry just c'mere"

MC tries to even their breathing as Mammon scoops them up from the ground, displacing more coins as he climbs through the heap of treasure.

"I should have been more careful," he sighs.

"No I- I shouldn't have kept coming here...I didn't know who could come in."

"Hey! If anyone belongs here it's y-"

MC stares at him with wide eyes, easily finishing that sentence in their mind but before they could speak Mammon sets them down on a surprisingly soft surface.

The massive nest of blankets and pillows was already his destination before this moment of grief; he certainly would've liked to take MC here on better circumstances but he certainly can't fix that now.

"Mammon, what is this place? It's yours right?"

"It's mine," he swallows a lump in his throat, having never told anyone about this place, "it's my nest," he looks away from MC as he awkwardly sits with them among the blankets.

"It's beautiful you know," MC marvels at the expanse of the cave, with a smile that eased Mammon's fear of rejection over this and stoked a new fear of rejection.

" _ Ya really think so?"  _ His eyes light up before he stumbles back into his facade, "I mean! Of course ya think so it's only the greatest work of-"

"The great Mammon," MC giggles delightedly feeling their heart flutter at his actions.

"Ah- yea!"

A small silence follows before MC speaks up again.

"You said I belong here."

"Yea. I did."

…

"What did you mean by that, Mammon?"

Mammon heaves a sigh before deciding to confess, "I mean…" he turns to look in their eyes, "you're my treasure, MC, or I want you to be," he presses a firm but quick kiss to their lips, "I love you."

"I really wanted it to be better than this bu-"

MC silences him with a passionate kiss, combing their fingers through his hair lovingly.

They pull away with a smile, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that Mammon,"

"So... will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here for the night," they punctuate with a kiss, "and I'll stay by your side forever."

Mammon smiles as he pulls a blanket over the both of them, eagerly pulling them into his embrace.

"I love you, Mammon."

"I love ya too, MC."


End file.
